Next xmen :heros of tomorrow
** (Son of Cyclops and the phoenix) ** (son of Logan) ** (daughter of phoenix and cyclops) ** (daughter of Black Panther and Storm) ** (daughter of Hawkeye) Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * * Ultron's robots * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * the brother hood of evil mutants: * * * * * * * * Locations: * * refuge * * Desert * Items: * * * * * , Vehicles: * | Plot = A battle with Ultron leaves the X-men defeated, as most of the heroes were killed during the fight, and the world at the mercy of Ultron's machine army. Cyclops tells X-23 to take the xmen' children to a Arctic Circle refuge hidden above the Savage land so they'll be safe from Ultron. The children are wolverine, the son of the wolverine and ; Scott., the son of cyclops and the phoenix; Marie, the daughter of Black Panther and Storm; and Jake, the daughter of the absent Thor and Sif. Kinney secretly raises and trains the children for over twelve years. One day, The Vision arrives at the refuge after hiding for over a decade from Ultron. He has come to inform Kinney that Clint Barton's daughter is alive. While the curious children are eavesdropping on Stark and the Vision, James accidentally activates a series of Iron Man-style robots, called the Iron Avengers, that mimic the looks and abilities of Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Panther, Thor, Black Widow and Giant Man. Because they are programmed to defeat Ultron upon activation, they take off to do so, whereupon they are detected by Ultron's worldwide sensors, revealing the location of the refuge. Ultron then reprograms the Iron Avenger robots to follow his commands, proceeds to the refuge and invades it. laura, now suited up as Iron 23 , stalls Ultron long enough for the children to escape on the the black bird, but he is eventually subdued and captured. The Vision has them set on a course to the Savage Land, but while the robot is recharging, Marie changes their course to go to Ultra City to rescue Laura, the seven young X-men fight off the city's security robots and the Iron Avengers. Artemis Barton, daughter of Hawkeye and Mockingbird, helps the kids escape from the Iron Avengers. They decide to team up with the new Hawkeye, and her group of resistance fighters, called the Scavengers, to rescue their guardian. The seven infiltrate Ultron's citadel to save Stark and Laura, and discover Ultron's "trophy room", showcasing his defeat of the original Avengers and original xmen and countless heroes. The young x-men locate Laura, but discover that is actually one of Ultron's traps. After battling the Iron Avengers, the young x-men and Laura manage to escape. They, along with an older Betty Ross, head to find Bruce Banner. In an effort to submerge the Hulk, Banner has decided to hide out in the desert and keep away from other people for their own safety. After Banner refuses to help them, Jayke comes up a plan to lure Ultron there so he can cause the Hulk to appear and destroy the robot. Jake recovers his sword after calling for his father for strength. The Iron Avengers arrive and target their younger counterparts. Artemis disarms Iron Hawkeye, but the robot simply makes another bow. Iron Giant Man makes Laura fall down a cliff, and Jayke catches her. summers battles Iron Giant Man while Marie battles the Iron Black Panther. Jayke Howlett' energy claws device gets destroyed during the battle, so he takes the gun from Iron Captain America. When Rachael knocks down Iron Giant Man, the robot releases Iron Wasps to attack her. Jayke tells to try to awaken the Hulk by somehow making Banner angry. Rachel escapes the Iron Wasps and apologetically starts attacking Banner, finally turns into the Hulk and defeats Iron Giant Man and the Iron Wasps. While the young Avengers finish off the Iron Avengers, Ultron attacks the Hulk and defeats him. Ultron attacks the young Avengers, nearly killing them. However, Rachael revives the Hulk by making him even more angry against Ultron. The Hulk destroys Ultron, ripping him in two. Then, in a fit of rage, the Hulk begins to turn on Rachael, but is subdued by Betty. Finally, to stop Ultron from rebuilding himself, Jake takes the two halves into space and throws away. he nearly suffocates and freezes in the process, but he is rescued when his father, Thor arrives and explains why he left him on Earth. Thor invites Jake to join him in Asgard, but Jake chooses instead to return to his family on Earth. As a parting gift, Thor sends her back to Earth in full Asgardian armor. With Ultron finally defeated, the seven young x-men prepare to return to Ultra City, to deal with Ultron's remaining forces and rescue the populace | Cast = * Noah Crawford as Scott * Brenna O'Brien as Rachel * Aidan Drummond as jayke * Dempsey Pappion as Nathan * Lucas till as Andrew * Luke till as Warren Worthington, Jr. (Earth-555326) * Jake Marie as James maxinmoff (earth-555326) * Mary Petriw as Artemis Barton * Anna Kane as x-23 * Tom Kane as Tony Stark and Ultron * Anne tatasciore as X-23 (Earth-555326) * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk * Shawn MacDonald as pietro * Michael Adamthwaite as jimmy * Ken Kramer as Bruce Banner * Nicole Oliver as Betty Ross | Notes = | Trivia = * The writer, Christopher Yost has been the writer for numerous Marvel animated shows and movies, Including episodes of X-Men: Evolution, Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Wolverine and the X-Men, ''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and both of the ''Hulk Vs.}}